004 A Faithful Knight
by GamberDragon
Summary: FE 9/10. Geoffrey/Elincia. For a moment, he thought; Then he heard her still giggling and he was taken back to the days were etiquette didn't matter.


**A Faithful Knight**

It was one of those slower days; where no one really wanted to do much of anything, even the nobles and most devoted knights. The sky was a bright blue with puffy, pure white clouds, and the sun was perfectly warm – it could be said that _no one_ wanted to waste such a perfect day. The blue bloods weren't feeling their usual snootiness, the knights were more laid back, and the civilians were ready to have a wonderful day.

This didn't mean there was _no_ work to do…stars forbid; it just meant, doing work was more irritating because it goes without saying, being outside and having fun is way more appealing that talking politics. Thus, because work at the moment was so unattractive, the day seemed to go by much, much, _much_ slower. Especially for the people that had to do work.

"Queen Elincia, it is imperative that you take a look at this treaty as soon as possible." Lord Breiger was looking flustered, and incredibly sweaty in his thick clothing, as he waved a piece of paper in the air. He didn't look as condescending as he normally did though; instead he – like everyone else in the room – had an expression of heavy-suffering that was not aimed towards the poor ruler of Crimea.

Trying to not make it overtly obvious, Elincia fanned herself. "My apologies, Lord Breiger, It was not my intention to procrastinate on this issue. I will look at it now."

The slip of paper was passed along and the noble waved his hand in the air. "It is fine, Your Highness. This week _has_ been hectic."

When she got the paper, Elincia read over the contents, nodded her head and grabbed for the quill that sat nearby. "Everything looks about right here." Signing the parchment with an elegant flourish she handed off the document to a servant. "What other matters are there to attend today?"

Everyone groaned at the thought of more time to be spent in the meeting hall. "Duke Elgard had something I believe…." Someone noted out reluctantly.

Elgard piped up excitedly. "I do not have anything, actually, that matter was settled earlier this morn."

"Oh thank the star- I mean, that is excellent news. Anyone else?"

Everyone thought – not really hard, mind you – before chorusing out, "No!"

Elincia smoothed down her lap calmly as she spoke. "That means, if everyone is finished, the rest of our meeting is concluded." No one shouted happily, but they came damn-near close. "Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone miraculously left the hall with clear composure.

When no one could see her, Elincia fell back in her chair, sighing loudly. "Blasted hour was too long."

"Y-your Highness!" the woman eeped when she heard that she was actually not alone. Standing so fast she nearly tipped over her chair she spun around to face her Knight Commander.

"G-Geoffrey…!" she blushed furiously at being caught saying something so un-queen like. "You…when did you get here? I thought you were training the knights?"

Looking determined not to comment any further about her 'improper' use of language, Geoffrey cleared his throat. "Well, I – ah – left the training to Kieran today. I thought you might…want to…to…." Elincia tilted her head in curiosity, taking in her long-time retainer's nervous mannerisms.

"Yes…?"

Geoffrey looked positively mortified now, and he hadn't even said anything as of yet. "Well I…I was wonder that perhaps you might want to take a walk around the gardens? Just to – ah – relax." The man was blushing now and Elincia bit back a large grin she had probably picked up from Boyd all those years back. "Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. I-I'm sure you have much better things to do on your rare time off and don't think I would ever force you to do anything and –"

"Geoffrey!" when she had the rambling man's attention she smiled lightly at him. "I would very much love to take a walk around the gardens with you." With that said, her silly knight shut up and offered his arm to hers and they left the stuffy room to the beautiful day outside.

The day had rubbed off on everyone it seemed, not a single person was arguing outside in the first courtyard they walked through. Several couples were taking walks, much like Geoffrey and Elincia, and the knight blushed furiously, but remained vigilant in walking steadily with his Queen.

Elincia scarcely noticed her retainer's discomfort, instead she looked around at the pleasant atmosphere, smiling serenely and clasping onto the arm in her grasp just a little tighter. When they reached one of the gardens – a more secluded one – she pulled away from Geoffrey and half ran, half walked over to the running fountain in the middle. Laughing softly she put her hand into the rushing water, mindless of getting her sleeves wet.

"Q-Queen Elincia!" Geoffrey sounded worried, though it wasn't too unusual. He was always watching out for her well-being.

Elincia glanced back at him, arm still under the water, and sighed. "Oh, Geoffrey….You should relax a little. Come here!" she turned back to the fountain, knowing he would follow her 'command'. Soon his footsteps started, then stopped right behind her.

"My Queen, I think…" any words he would have said were stopped when he got a handful of water straight to the face. He blinked stupidly for a few moments. There was silence. Then Elincia began giggling madly.

"Hehe…and I think you should cool down, Sir Geoffrey!" then she splashed him again and took off running around the fountain. For a moment, he thought, then he heard her still giggling and he was taken back to the days were etiquette didn't matter. Where he, Lucia, and Elincia all played with not a care in the world as to what others thought.

He let loose a laugh that had been held in for nearly ten years and heard Elincia's delighted one echo. No more thoughts came and he simply took off after her, heart pounding in excitement. She was already running across the courtyard, dress flying in the wind and hair nearly coming undone of its fancy style-up from this morning. Geoffrey could honestly say it was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen – overriding even the scenery around them.

Quickly, the knight was gaining on his queen and she made a quick turnaround, heading back towards the fountain, dodging the arms that reached for her when she got to close to Geoffrey. She reached the water once again, her knight close behind and she splashed, making a large wave hit the entirety of Geoffrey's chest. She grinned widely at the now sopping man, and then shrieked when he picked her up.

"G-Geoffrey…?" and then she was in the fountain, spitting out water. "Geoffrey!" she looked incredibly shocked. Which was entirely understandable, even Geoffrey looked horrified at what he had done. But then Elincia was reaching up and grabbing his shirt, tugging so hard that he fell right in after her. Their laughter echoed throughout the courtyard, and soon, footsteps announced someone else's arrival.

"Oh!" Geoffrey quickly shielded Elincia's identity from sight, only his tell-tale hair could be seen. "Sir Geoffrey! What are you…" he trailed off when the Knight Commander bent down to brush his lips against what the man would see as a nameless, faceless female. "The Queen will hear about this disturbing behavior!" then the unknown noble took off running.

Elincia's eyes were wide when Geoffrey pulled away, mirroring him perfectly. "My Queen…I-I…."

"He's going to report to me….How ironic." Then Elincia was giggling again and Geoffrey was staring at her in shock. Though that was wiped away when she brought his head back down for a repeat of kiss one.


End file.
